Board 8's 2008 Match Pics
This was named Article of the Week in September of 2008. Board 8's 2008 Match Pics is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2008 Character Battle. KamikazePotato created a topic to track all of the board's submissions, and will be keeping this wiki page up to date throughout the Contest to include all of the latest pictures. Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round One of the Contest. For pictures for Round 2/3 of the contest, see Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2/3). Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Wario: http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/5564/wario3se0.png * Link: http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/7867/linkfy1.png * Zidane: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/8104/zidane3qz1.png * Shadow the Hedgehog: http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/5391/shadowthehedgehog2qf0.png * Niko Bellic: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9650/nikobellicgn5.png * Isaac: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/3128/isaacry9.png * Roxas: http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/9600/roxasbn7.png * Geno: http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/941/genogn3.png * Tom Nook: http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/140/tomnookkc9.png * Wander: http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/6125/wandergn3.png * Balthier: http://img112.imageshack.us/img112/7014/balthieryx6.png * Raiden: http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/5954/raiden3kw5.png * Raz: http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/7286/razuj2.png * Ike: http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/2900/ikegb0.png * Luigi: http://img374.imageshack.us/img374/4655/luigijz8.png * Ness: http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/9671/nessky2.png * Ramza: http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/1725/ramza2kn4.png * GlaDOS: http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/2995/gladosyw6.png * Cecil Harvey: http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2615/cecilharveyqb5.png * Captain Falcon: http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/1267/captainfalcon2ro7.png * Lucas: http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/1669/lucaskj7.png * Vivi: http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/8818/vivi22tm4.png * DeDeDe: http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/1002/dededery1.png * Marth: http://img54.imageshack.us/img54/2742/marthpk8.png * Amaterasu: http://img367.imageshack.us/img367/1593/amaterasucz8.png * Fox McCloud: http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3023/foxyo9.png * Duke Nukem: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/6571/dukenukemzs4.png * Kratos Aurion: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/8797/kratosaurionkj9.png * Samus Aran: http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/5025/samus2wz0.png * Professor Layton: http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/3738/professorlaytonvg7.png * Guybrush: http://img79.imageshack.us/img79/8536/guybrushuq0.png * Phoenix Wright: http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2986/phoenixwrightdx8.png * Crash Bandicoot: http://img385.imageshack.us/img385/8003/crashbandicootnj3.png * Vincent: http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/5271/vincentml7.png * L-Block: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/2525/lblockwg9.png * Mega Man: http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/6776/megamanil5.png * Captain MacMillan: http://img162.imageshack.us/img162/9301/captainmacmillanfu3.png ZenOfThunder * Altair: http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/492/altairdc4.png * Knuckles: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/8506/knucklesph9.png * Lloyd: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/432/lloyd2py8.png * Ganondorf: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/6067/ganondorfpv9.png * Big Daddy: http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/5610/bigdaddyfe2.png * Scorpion: http://img126.imageshack.us/img126/6376/scorpionva1.png * Rydia: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/280/rydia2uh4.png * Sackboy: http://img379.imageshack.us/img379/2166/sackboy3463714ut4.png * Bowser: http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/8242/bowser3466219bx7.png * Link: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/2281/link3472317ye1.png * Falco: http://img378.imageshack.us/img378/4710/falco3475045rw1.png * KOS-MOS: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/8784/kosmos2nz8.png http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/96/kosmos3fr6.png * Jinjo: http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/7645/jinjo3499971uk7.png * Chris: http://img57.imageshack.us/img57/6210/chrisredfield3504772as3.png * Gordon Freeman: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/1716/gordonfreemanqm4.png * Frank West: http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/3195/frankwest3506940xo5.png * Big Boss: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/5742/bigbosstb4.png * Kaim Argonar: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/6139/kaimsk9.png * Pit: http://img504.imageshack.us/img504/162/pitib4.png * Midna: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/635/midnagu3.png * Donkey Kong: http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/8373/donkeykongcb5.png * Axel Steel: http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/9260/axelsteelpd9.png http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/3213/axelsteelhh8.png * Lucario: http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/4918/lucariohe3.png * Travis Touchdown: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/823/travissc4.png * Siegfried: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/9516/siegfriedzb2.png * Ryu: http://img237.imageshack.us/img237/3675/ryusffk0.png * Mega Man: http://img237.imageshack.us/img237/6332/megamanrd1.png * Pikachu: http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/3044/pikachugm2.png * Nathan Drake: http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/7209/nathanfailuredrakerv5.png * Spy: http://img237.imageshack.us/img237/9472/spybv2.png * CATS: http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/8524/catsal5.png * Solid Snake: http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/1361/snakeec2.png * Ryu Hayabusa: http://img116.imageshack.us/img116/265/ryuhayabusabz2.png * Sub-Zero: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/9359/subzerois9.png * Heavy: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/7629/heavyog8.png * Zelda: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/5536/zeldane7.png * Mario: http://img60.imageshack.us/img60/9751/mariopk3.png * Liquid Snake: http://img60.imageshack.us/img60/8870/liquidsnakekb6.png * Nightmare: http://img172.imageshack.us/img172/9185/nightmarepa0.png * Tails: http://img360.imageshack.us/img360/6407/tails9164403mm6.png * Kratos: http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/5787/kratosgow9521706se5.png * Leon Kennedy: http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/5879/leonkennedyfn1.png * Wesker: http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/9333/weskerawesomeot3.png * Sephiroth: http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/4820/sephirothdf9.png * Yoshi: http://img369.imageshack.us/img369/151/yoshimc2.png * Commander Shepard: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/124/commandershepardjb5.png * Marcus Fenix: http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/5007/marcusfenixkb2.png Coffee Ninja * Deckard Cain: http://img161.imageshack.us/img161/350/cainqq5.jpg * Nana: http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/6973/nanajo3.jpg * Tim: http://img399.imageshack.us/img399/7020/timbraidox7.jpg * Companion Cube: http://img134.imageshack.us/img134/3296/cubegv1.jpg * Olimar: http://img235.imageshack.us/img235/4072/olimar2iu9.jpg * Sackboy: http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/5290/sackboymw2.jpg * Crono: http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/9649/cronotiq6.jpg * Wesker: http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/4311/weskervk2.jpg * Zero: http://img371.imageshack.us/img371/5246/zeroif4.jpg * Pac-man: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/3742/piccnackmannc1.jpg * Ratchet: http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/1971/rachetmi8.jpg satai_delenn * Fei Fong Wong: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/fei-a.jpg * Sho Minamimoto: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/minamimoto-1.jpg * Sora: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sora-wisdom.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sora-a.jpg * Dante: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/dante-dmc4.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/dante-a.jpg * Squall: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squall-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squall.jpg * Riku: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/riku-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/riku-kh2.jpg * Alucard: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/alucard-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/alucard.jpg * Frog: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frog.jpg * Kefka: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/kefka.jpg * Magus: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/magus.jpg * Tidus: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidus-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidus.jpg * Neku: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/nekur1.jpg * Kratos Aurion: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/kratosaurion.jpg * Pit: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/pit-a.jpg Biolizard * Marth: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Marth.png Falco: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/falco.png * Edgeworth: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/edgey.png * Mega Man X: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/mmx.jpg * Neku: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Nekucopy-2.jpg * Squall: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/squall-1.png * Big Boss: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/bigboss.jpg * Auron: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/auron.jpg * Amaterasu: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ammy.png * Revolver Ocelot: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ocelot.jpg * Mewtwo: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/mewtwo-1.jpg * Kirby: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/kirby2.jpg * Ike: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Ike.png * Nightmare: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/nightmare.png * Tidus: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/tidus-1.png * Mega Man: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/megaman.png * Diddy Kong: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/diddy-1.png * Ryu: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ryu-1.png Justin Crossing * Guybrush: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/threep.jpg * Liquid: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lsnake.jpg * Mudkip: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mudkip.jpg * Samus: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/samus.jpg * Frog: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/frog.jpg * GlaDOS: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/glados.jpg * Pikachu: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/pikachu.jpg * Neku: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/neku.jpg * Mario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mario.jpg * Companion Cube: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wccube.jpg * Master Chief: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/chief.jpg * Bowser: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bowser.jpg * Wario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wario.jpg * Lucario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lucario.jpg * Cecil: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/cecil.jpg * Auron: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/auron.jpg * Yoshi: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi.jpg * Big Daddy: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bigdaddy.jpg * Leon Kennedy: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/leon.jpg * Knuckles: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/knuckles.jpg * Crono: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Crono.jpg * Kirby: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kirby1.jpg * Tidus: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/tidus.jpg * Ratchet: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ratchet.jpg * Chris Redfield: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/chris.jpg * Travis Touchdown: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/travis.jpg * Ike: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ike.jpg * Lloyd Irving: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lloyd.jpg * Amaterasu: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ammy.jpg * Falco: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/falco.jpg * Luigi: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Luigi.jpg * Shadow: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/shadow.jpg * Isaac: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Isaac.jpg * Nightmare: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/nightmare.jpg * Niko: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/niko.jpg * Captain Falcon: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/falcon.jpg * Jinjo: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/jinjo.jpg * KOS-MOS: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kosmos.jpg * Kratos: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kratos.jpg * L-Block: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Lblock.jpg * Mega Man: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/megaman.jpg * Meta Knight: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/metaknight.jpg * Midna: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/midna-1.jpg * Ramza Beoulve: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ramza.jpg * Riku: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/riku.jpg * Roxas: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/roxas.jpg * Sephiroth: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/sephiroth.jpg * Squall: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/squall.jpg * Yoshi: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi-1.jpg Who Cares? * Jade: http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5199/jadecurtissts9.png * Zelda: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/6251/zeldahh5.png * Luke: http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/6664/lukefonfabreqb7.png * Jill: http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/7829/jillvalentinenb4.png * Laharl: http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/7429/laharldl8.png * Tifa: http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/5858/tifaco3.png Lopen * Kefka: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KefkaRd1-1.jpg * Master Chief: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/MCRd1x.jpg * Nero: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/NeroRd1.jpg * Meta-Knight: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/MetaRd1z.jpg * Alucard: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/AlucardRd1x.jpg * Kirby: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KirbyRd1x.jpg * Lloyd Irving: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/LloydRd1.png * Kratos Aurion: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KratosRd1x.png kaonashi1 * Duke Nukem: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/duke_nukem_r1.png * Crash Bandicoot: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/crash_r1_1.png * Neku: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/neku_r1_3.png * Knuckles: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/knuckles_r1.png * Lloyd: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/lloyd_r1_3.png * Nightmare: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/nightmare_r1_6.png * Wander: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/wander_r1_1.png greatone10 * Diddy: http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/1643/diddycopyrq8.png * Laharl: http://img247.imageshack.us/img247/5043/laharlr1copywb9.png * Banjo: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/3366/banjor1copyvh6.png * Kefka: http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/1318/lettucekefkacopymn9.png * The Dog: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/3799/duckhuntdogcopyjw5.png http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/1792/duckhuntdogcopynt6.png * Mewtwo: http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/2185/mewtwor1copyzb1.png Heroic Mario * Zack: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v625/Ngamer/08contestpics/2re1t7q.jpg * Sephiroth: http://img379.imageshack.us/img379/7608/sephirothr1uc1.jpg * Cloud: http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/3377/cloudr1ln9.jpg http://img187.imageshack.us/img187/6472/cloudr1ku0.jpg * Tifa: http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/6564/tifar1sp6.jpg Xuxon * Zack: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/8603/r1zackxuxon6659368wg1.png * Kefka: http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/6691/r1kefkaxuxon7378607qa9.png * Kain Highwind: http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/8394/r1kainxuxon2sf7.png * Arthas: http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/1034/r1arthasxuxonmp2.png SuperAngelo128 * Luke: http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/3818/lukecbcopyts6.jpg * Sonic: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/4492/soniccb7copyjk8.jpg http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/4868/soniccb7r1altcopynm2.jpg * Knuckles: http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/822/knucklesr1copypi0.jpg * Nana: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/6092/nanar1copyco8.jpg * Tails: http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2046/tailsr1copyog6.jpg * Auron: http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/5829/auronr1copyhq2.jpg * Kirby: http://img516.imageshack.us/img516/5643/kirbyr1copyhp3.jpg http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/3998/kirbyr1upcopyyr2.jpg Yonex * Guybrush: http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/1447/guybrush6766366dp3.jpg Harrich * Sandbag: http://img256.imageshack.us/img256/1987/sandbagdo2.png * Pac-man: http://img152.imageshack.us/img152/3010/pacmangc7.png Albion Hero * Hogger: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v410/RyanSaotome/hogger.jpg GANON1025 * Lucario: http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/5346/lucarioround1ul0.jpg * Nightmare: http://img527.imageshack.us/img527/1805/nightmareround1az8.jpg * Ganondorf: http://img397.imageshack.us/img397/2564/ganonround1lt2.jpg * Solid Snake: http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/3407/snakeround1di6.jpg Jedibaracuda * Mega Man X: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mman.png * KOS-MOS: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/kosmos.png * Knuckles: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/knux.png * Mario: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mario.png * Samus: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/samus-1.png * Zelda: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/zelda.png * Lloyd: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/Lloyd.png * Nightmare: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/nightmare.png * Frog: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/frog.png * Ganondorf: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/ganondorf.png * Falco: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/falco.png * Vincent: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/vincent.png * Big Daddy: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/bigdaddy.png * Gordon: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/gordon.png * Hogger: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/hogger.png GameBopAdv *Jinjo: http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/5415/roundoneokimdonedv9.png cyko * Kefka: http://i461.photobucket.com/albums/qq332/cykoatom/Kefka2.jpg * Meta Knight: http://i461.photobucket.com/albums/qq332/cykoatom/MetaKnight1.jpg RayDyn * Spy: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/2371/spyx06771727le0.jpg Mock Match Pics * http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5565/1stmatchvu1.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/8120/2ndmatchjf4.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/1419/match3x07792278rc6.png http://img366.imageshack.us/img366/7660/3rdmatchalternatedt7.png * http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/1269/4thmatchej7.png * http://img60.imageshack.us/img60/438/match5zh7.png * http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/5305/6thmatchbe8.png * http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/2336/7thmatchdu0.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/1492/7thmatchlx6.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/4645/9thmatchdi2.png * http://img93.imageshack.us/img93/9776/10thmatchff3.png http://img395.imageshack.us/img395/8740/10thmatchalternatejz9.png * http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/6447/11thmatchzn7.png * http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/3952/12thmatcham7.png * http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/3179/13thmatchug1.png * http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/7489/14thmatchip0.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/125/15thmatchcy5.png http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/8194/15thmatchalternatejd5.png * http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/9079/16thmatchjx1.png * http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/9837/17thmatchdm3.png * http://img125.imageshack.us/img125/5837/18thmatchdz1.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/4793/19thmatchbr1.png * http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/5226/20thmatchfp5.png * http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/9109/21stmatchbn5.png * http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/1528/22ndmatchpv4.png * http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/3301/23rdmatchus0.png * http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/4987/24thmatchqi1.png * http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/3995/25thmatchdx8.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/4480/26thmatchli5.png * http://img384.imageshack.us/img384/2549/27thmatchzz3.png * http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/1848/28thmatchgr6.png * http://img371.imageshack.us/img371/7877/29thmatchkb8.png * http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/7747/30thmatchug5.png * http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/9707/31stmatchfj1.png * http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/2481/32ndmatchkm2.png Character Tally All characters have a Round 1 pic! Rejoice and take it easy until the time comes to start making Round 2 pics. External Links * Official GameFAQs Submission Form Category:Board 8 Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Article of the Week winners